


Shadow of You

by apokrypha



Series: SOULmates-Ardbert/WOL [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apokrypha/pseuds/apokrypha
Summary: SHADOWBRINGERS SPOILERS:He kissed her back, like a man thirsty from a long journey through the Hills of Amber. He had longed for touch for solong. For affection. For someone. Now that he had felt it for the first time in decades, he was addicted.





	Shadow of You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 3am. I love Ardbert so much. I have since Heavenswards.
> 
> I tried to make the WOL as ambiguous as I could given then situation.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Might make it more than a one shot. Not sure yet.

The Warrior of Light all but drug herself into her room at the Pennants. Placing her weapon by the door, she let out a heavy breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was take a relaxing bath, and go to sleep. Maybe massage.

" You're back." She heard a voice say. "How did your meeting with the Exarch fair?"

Ardbert was lying on her bed, with his eyes closed as if he was resting...but she knew he didn't need sleep. If she had to guess it was out of habit. 

She let out a small laugh. "I thought you were following me?" 

"Aye." He said, opening one blue eye to look at her. " but you deserve some measure of alone time. You seem pretty chummy with the Exarch, so I figured I'd give you privacy."

"Is that right?" She said, loosening the straps on her armor. " I do feel like I've met him before....but I can't recall where. Regardless, you can come to the meetings as well. I value your opinion just as much as theirs."

"Oh." He replied blushing a bit. She is something else. He thought to himself. 

The warrior gave him a sly smile, as she continued to strip from her armor. She was all the way down to her small clothes before her "roommate" reacted.

"What are you doing?!" Ardbert shot up, taking him a moment to register she was practically naked in front of him.

"I am going to bathe." She replied. " You are welcome to watch." She shot him a wink.

Arbert sat there not responding. She laughed to herself...maybe she broke him. He was always picking on her, and now it was her turn. The subtle flirting had turned into more as of late.

"What?" She walked up to him with her hand on her hip observing the flush on his cheeks. "Never seen a naked woman before?"

"N-no. That's not it!" Arbert stuttered. Back when he was "living", he was popular with the ladies. Being the Warrior of Light had it's perks he'd admit. "I've swived plenty a barmaid...just..."

"Just what?" She said as she walked closer. She placed her hands on his knees gauging his reaction. She was the only one who could hear him speak. Who could *touch* him. "You cannot tell me you have not watched me change...watch me bathe...watch me-"

"It's...been so long..." Ardbert interrupted her. He wouldn't admit that the temptation was indeed athere, but he wasn't a mongrel. Truth be told, he had begun to develop feelings for her in her stay on The First. In the beginning, he thought it was because she could speak to him, but no...this was more. He felt her hands on the side of his face, as she brought her lips to his. Ardbert's eyes widened. He could feel her. The softness of her skin, the warmth of her lips. He could feel it all.

He suddenly felt more....solid. More of a physical being that spiritual. What power this woman has....

He kissed her back, like a man thirsty from a long journey through the Hills of Amber. He had longed for touch for so long. For affection. For someone. Now that he had felt it for the first time in decades, he was addicted. Arbert brushed her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. She allowed it, as she deepened the kiss. She wanted him too.

She pulled away and smirked. "Not fair. Here I am, almost as naked as my namesday, and you are still in full armor."

He quickly disregarded all armor down to his smallclothes bottoms. Having been weighted down with armor for so long, being without it was an odd feeling.

The Warrior began to feel impatient, so she gently pushed him to the bed, her lips once again meeting his. Her hand slid down his chest to the bulge forming in his pants, and she lightly palmed it.

Ardbert hissed. Definitely hadn't felt that in a while. He watched as she slid down his body, sliding his hardened cock out of its confines.

"Oh. I'm impressed. So that's what you've been holdin' out on me underneath that armor. " She smiled, giving him a sly look as she wrapped her hand around him. She gave his member a few pumps, before dragging her tongue from the base to the tip. He really is a beautiful man. She thought. 

"By the Twelve..." He muttered under his breath. 

She continued to watch his face, as she swirled her tongue around the reddened tip, tasting the precum that was beginning to form. Satisfied with his reaction, she took him into her mouth as far as she could go.

His hands made their way into her hair, lightly pulling on it as he felt the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat repeatedly. For a moment, he was afraid she would gag, but was surprised she didn't.

"Thal's balls! How did you get so bloody good at this?" Ardbert asked, as he pulled her hair out of the way. He wanted to see her face. To watch her take him into her mouth. 

"Mmm. I have my ways." The warrior said, pulling away to catch her breath. Becoming tired of her own small clothes she had neglected, she slid her top off, feeling her nipples become hard in the cool air. "Now... where was I?"

Ardbert pulled at her hair as she took him completely into her mouth again, earning a small moan.The warmth of her mouth was too much. He was reaching his limit. "If you continue that...I'm going to bring off in your mouth."

She sped up her ministrations as if giving him permission too. The warrior ran her nails lightly down muscular thighs, as she braced herself for his oncoming orgasm. She felt his muscles contract as he came, keeping his twitching cock in her mouth as he finished. 

"Mmmm." The Warrior of Light hummed as she swallowed the warm ropes of cum down her throat. She was surprised at the amount. As she licked her lips to clean them, she suddenly found herself pinned to the bed, with Ardbert hovering over her.

"Now it's my turn." He said, as he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. She was surprised by the sudden powerplay. The pure lust was obvious in his eyes. He wanted to devour her. Bringing his lips to her neck, he bit lightly. " I wonder if I can mark you as mine." 

Showing newfound confidence , he continued to suck on her neck, as he cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading them softly. Her breast were sensitive ,he noted. While he continued to massage her left breast, he took her right nipple into his mouth.She took a sharp breath, feeling his tongue lap at hardened nub. The graze of his teeth making her small clothes even more damp. Ardbert changed breasts, as he slid his hand down into her panties, his fingers brushing against her damp lips.

She let out a moan as his fingers graced her swollen clit. It was music to his ears. Bringing her in for another kiss, he smiked.

"Wet, wet, wet!" He jokingly mimicked the a past Lightwarden she felled. She went to playfully hit him, but stopped as she felt his finger enter her, and then another. 

"Oh!" She sighed in pleasure, but as soon as she thought he would continue he stopped moving. Quickly sliding the rest of her small clothes off, he threw her legs over his shoulders, giving him a full view of her womanhood. The warrior bit her lip in a sudden act of shyness. 

"Don't be shy now." He smiled, and took a moment to look her over. He was a starved man, and she was his feast. Ardbert lightly bit the inside of her thigh, that was now dripping with her wetness. She tasted almost sweet in a way. 

"How can you be so perfect?" He said, as if he was asking the question to himself. Before she could reply, he lapped his tongue in between her folds, tasting her essence. A sharp breath escaped her lips, and her back slightly arched, pushing herself into his face more. He let out a chuckle, giving a light suck to the sensitive nub.

"Gods..." She moaned, her hands moving to his short brown hair. "Ardbert..."

With his tongue circling her clit, he inserted two fingers inside her again.With the mix of her juices, and his saliva, he then inserted a third finger, fucking her vigorously, as he continued to work her clit with his tongue. 

The warrior started to buck her hips slightly at his movements. He felt her walls spasm slightly and knew she was close.

"Ardbert...I'm-" She whined. 

The man felt her contract around his fingers as she came hard, a loud moan escaping her mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He watched for a moment, in awe at the warrior beneath him. Completely undone, her skin flushed in arousal. 

"I need you." He said point-blank, rubbing the tip of his cock at her entrance. " Gods, I need you now."

"Aye." She smiled, as she pulled him to her lips. He took this time to enter her to the hilt. A cry left her mouth as she tried to adjust. He watched has her hands gripped the sheets that were now haphazardly lying on the bed. Her body was gripping on to his cock like a vice. Ardbert let out a moan of his own. Giving her a moment, he started to thrust into her slowly.

"Oh, Ardbert." She whispered, a pleasured smiled across her face. 

"Aye?" He asked, winded.

"I love you." 

He slowed his pace down slightly. She loved *him*. 

He smiled. "I love you, too."

Tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. She thrust her own hips up to meet his, as if begging him to continue...and he would oblige.

Ardbert started to thrust faster, and harder causing her hips to lift off the bed. The moans and cried of pleasure she was making was more beautiful than any bard's song he had ever heard. He lifted one of her legs, and placed it on his shoulder, slamming his cock deeper inside her.

"Arbert!" She moaned loudly. Her breath hitched. "Pray...don't stop..."

He fucked her without mercy, pouring every onze of loneliness, of frustration, of want into her. He was like a beast fucking her senseless.

"I'm going to-" Ardbert managed to say, as he tried to pull himself out of her. She stopped him.

"Let go..." She said in short breaths. " inside." 

He nodded as he sped back up, close to the edge.

"I'm-I-" The warrior could barely get a word out. She couldn't think straight.

"Let go for me." Ardbert whispered in her ear. "Just let go."

That was all it took for her to scream out in pleasure. Her walls gripping and contracting around him, bringing him to his own climax, filling her. Ardbert pulled himself out before collapsing beside her, and pulling her into his arms.

"I didn't know spirits could become so tired." He joked.

"Well, mayhaps you are more man than spirit now." She chuckled back, snuggling her face into his neck.

"Oh, blessed Warrior of Light. Tell me how that might work?" 

"Hmmm. I will get back with you on that." She said, yawning. "...but you know what? I still want that bath."


End file.
